Transforming Twilight
by esmaganga
Summary: Read it or die.


Chapter 1

Bella:

It's been eleven months since Edward left me in the woods and it reminded me of the reason why I don't have boyfriends. I never loved Edward; he was just there so that I wouldn't die of boredom in Forks. I guess you could say that I was a bit of a tease in Phoenix. Well I was known by the boys as a tease, cock blocker, flirt, and all that jazz. But, I made the biggest mistake and thought that my mom would realize that I wasn't a slut. We had an argument over it. She told me that I'd better stop acting like a whore or I was gonna get stuck with a kid and ruin my life like her. To say that I was pissed would be an understatement. I called Charlie and asked him if I could stay with him until high school finished. Being the loving parent Renée never was he said yes. And you know the rest.

"Well, here we are Bells." Charlie said.

Oh, and before I forget me and Charlie were at Princeton University. We are here because I got a four-year scholarship. **(I have no idea if that is a real thing)** I was so exited when I got the news that I almost tackled Charlie when he came home from work. The school gave me a dorm all to myself. It was going to hard being far away from Charlie after living with him for more than a year. Maybe I'll find someone to be with. Probably not. Don't get me wrong I want to fall in love and have someone love me for who I am. Most people think I sleep with everyone I date. Dad was the first person to believe me when I said that I just unconsciously flirt. Dad told me that it happened to him too. Apparently it was in my genes.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a good four years. Thanks for helping dad." Charlie really is the best dad I could ever ask for. He always cared and was just there when I needed him.

"Just promise me one thing. That you won't let someone break you. I won't be here to help you if that happens. And I don't want to have to pull out my gun on someone." He finished with a smile and in response I started laughing my ass off. When I got control of myself told him.

"Don't worry dad I'm not gonna let some guy break me. And if someone does I'll just make his life a living hell. I have your genes remember dad I could always do things that will make him regret ever being born." I was chuckling darkly towards the end.

"I feel sorry for any man that screws you over even more for the one that falls in love with you." Said Charlie.

"I would feel sorry for them too. Oh, well to bad for them."

3 hours later:

"Finally it's done. That took forever." We had finally finished putting all my stuff in my dorm. Now all I had to do was get a car for when I go off campus because there is no way I am staying on campus 24/7.

Charlie laughed and said "You never were one for patience. So do you want to go look for a car for you?"

"Yup. I want to see if I can get a truck again."

"I wonder were you got that from." We both smiled. He knew I got my love of trucks from him. I was always more like Charlie than Renée. Maybe that's why she never really acted like a real parent. Oh well.

1 hour later:

Me and Charlie were at the 7th car dealership of the day. All of the cars were used of curse because I didn't understand why people need a new car when they can get a used one cheaper that was just a few years older. Anyway me and Charlie were about to give up on this one when all of a sudden I saw a 2005 Ford Mustang Shelby gt500. It was gray with two black racing stripes on the top starting on the front and ending to the back. It was love at first sight. Charlie saw what I was looking at and found one of the dealers.

2 hours later:

I had finally bought the Mustang and I must say I am damn happy. When I drove the beast to the Marriott that dad was staying at. Okay, so I know that the Marriott is expensive but here's one of the secrets that Edward didn't know about. Charlie's side of the family is filthy rich but, none of us really cared about money.

"Well Bells, I think you made the best choice in car. But what confuses me is why this car and not a truck?"

"I don't know, it's like it called to me. But I love how smooth and fast it is." It was true but I didn't really care. After we said our goodnights Charlie went to his room and promised to order something from room service to get something to eat and made me promise to eat something as well. So I headed to Burger King and ordered two number ones no onions and extra pickles, extra large fries and . After I parked my car and started going to my dorm I was surprised when the door of the room next to me was open. I herd sobbing and knocked on the door.

"Hello, um… your door was open. I have the room next door…Oh." I said when I saw that the person crying was a guy with dark brown hair wearing a blue T-shirt with a gray long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black hi-tops converse. He wiped his eyes and nose and said.

"Um… hi welcome to Princeton. My name is Sam. What's yours?"

"Bella, do you wanna come in my dorm. It looks like you have a roommate and I'm pretty sure you don't them seeing you like this. And before you ask I don't have a roommate. I got food." I pull the bag into his eye view and saw his eyes get wide and licked his lips. _What is it with men and food?_ I asked myself.

"Um…thanks but I don't want to steal your dinner. How did you get a room to your self? …Umft." He said as pulled him up and dragged him to my room.

"I always buy to burgers in case something happens to one. So what was her name and what happened? And you don't have to answer any of my questions if you don't want to."

He had this cute stupid look on his face. "How did you know I was crying over a break up? Mikaela and she cheated on me then dumped me."

"Ouch…and I have seen plenty of guys and girls that cry over a break up. And don't worry I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Go ahead and turn on the TV."

"Have you ever been dumped? And that is a TV? How did you get it up here?"

"Its complicated and it was a gift from my dad. Well that and my car."

"It can't be that complicated. You're lucky my dad is so cheap he almost said no to let me come here."

"I got a four year scholarship. And can we eat and talk? I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Me too."


End file.
